Capannari Chronicles V1
by noruas bombadil
Summary: months after being nearly beaten to death by his father Whitley sets out on an adventure. his goal is to get to Beacon and become a hunter. along the way, he meets an unlikely ally. (this takes place in the Jorge 6prime universe and follows Beacon Academy under new management)
1. Chapter 1

Whitley Schnee was walking down the streets of Vale on his way to Beacon Academy. Klein had told him about how Jorge had taken over the school and that he was now accepting anyone who could pass the new entrance exam.

It was his hopes that he would be able to pass and enter in. ever since his Klein had nearly beaten him to death last Christmas he had been living with the Arc's and Klein. In that time he had grown up a considerable amount.

In hindsight, he could see what he was turning into. he was becoming like Jaques, a monster. It made him sick how long he thought that he father was the pinnacle of what a man should be. Worse still was the way that Whitley thought he had done something wrong when his father started to beat him.

That day was forever burned into his brain. That was the day that what he thought was a good man died and was replaced by something else.

While he was laying on the floor passing in and out of consciousness Whitley remembered seeing Klein walking in on the attack. He had heard the sound of Whitley being tossed around and came to investigate.

At first, Whitley was worried about Klein as Jaques two personal guards started towards him. He didn't even know that Klein carried a weapon until the first one of Jacques guards that reached him was suddenly on the floor with his own blood spraying out of the side of his neck. Klein moved to fast and struck so fiercely that Whitely questioned whether or not he was actually seeing his butler or just hallucinating due to the multiple concussions.

With the other guard on the floor also bleeding to death from several freshly opened wounds. Klein turned his knife on Jacques and told him to let Whitley go.

Jacques most likely trying to hold onto whatever power he thought he still held told Klein to walk away now or he would regret it.

The words that Klein said next were the clearest memories that Whitley had of the entire event. "I made a promise to your wife and her father, that I would protect your children from any threat, even from you." as he finished the sentence Klein's voice lowered into an intimidating sound to come from someone so short.

For the first time in his life, Whitley saw genuine fear on his father's face. In that moment all the power authority and money Jacques Schnee command didn't mean a damn thing. All that they could earn him now was a fancy casket. The only reason that Jacques Schnee's life continued to exist was because Klein Sieben deemed that his death was not to be on this day.

It was at this point that Whitley once again passed out from all of the trauma he had suffered. And after losing a staredown to a man who was more than a foot shorter than him Jacques Schnee made the smartest choice he had made in a long time and ran away.

Klein picked up Whitley and stole a car to get them to the airport where one of Klein's former "associates" gave them an unlisted plane ride to the Arc cabin.

While he was walking Whitley's cane accidentally slipped on a piece of refuse and he stumbled forward. He had to grab a nearby bench to avoid fall face first into the sidewalk. Taking a moment to handle the pain that shot through his left leg. It had been that leg that took the most damage in his father's rampage. He knew that it would heal eventually but he needed to get to Beacon soon. The year was almost over and he wanted to start the application process as soon as he could.

He took a seat on the bench to leg his leg recover for a few minutes before he got back to trying to find a bullhead that would take him to Beacon. From his seat, he had a good view of the park that was across the street from his bench and of several businesses in the area.

It was after he had taken in the beauty of the park that he saw three men enter into a back alley. He didn't see what they were looking for but he could tell from the way they seemed to be looking around for anyone that they shouldn't be doing whatever it was that they were doing.

As they entered one of the men stepped to the side slightly and Whitley saw what they were after. There was a girl in the alley she was small and looked like she had been living on the street for some time considering how dirty her hair clothes all were. She was sitting in the back of the alley and when she saw the man coming for her she simply looked back down as though she knew that her situation was hopeless and that she chose to not both fighting back if it was three months earlier he may have simply left her for dead. If she couldn't help herself she didn't deserve his. If it were three weeks ago he may have tried to offer the men money in exchange for leaving her alone. But neither of those actions would help.

One would be hypocritical and the other would be foolish and result in him being robbed and her being attack and presumably raped.

No, there was only one thing that he could do now. The police would only arrive too late if they were called so Whitley forced himself to his feet and started towards them as fast as he could. He knew that he couldn't hope to fight three grown men even if he was healthy. But he could hopefully keep the three of them focused on him long enough for the girl in the alley to escape.

He had made it to the alley just as they had all made it to her. One had reached out and grabbed her by the leg and pulled her to him. She offered no resistance and simply sat there waiting for the inevitable.

"Gentlemen that is quite enough out of the three of you. I demand in the name of human decency that you let that girl go at once." Whitley did his best to sound serious and like he was, in fact, a threat to the three men who were all bigger than him.

They exchanged a silent look and then the smallest one started for Whitley it was more likely that they wanted to silence and potential witnesses than that they actually feared him but that didn't matter he needed to become enough of a threat that the other two got involved. And his cane would service that ambition nicely.

It was a simple looking cane and that was its strength as it was anything but simple. It had belonged to Whitley's grandfather Johann D. Schnee. The man who made it was an old family friend whose name was long since lost to the test of time.

It was the same man who made the famous "pistol of Johann D. Schnee" but that was just as lost as the name of the man who made it. It was said that when he saw that Jacques was going to inherit the Schnee name Johann had the pistol and cane hidden. Hoping to have them returned to a worthy successor of his name. The cane was given to Klein how had in turn given it to Whitley and the pistol was still lost.

Thrusting the cane at the inside of the man's leg Whitley activated the primary function of the cane. With a satisfying sound, the six and a half inch switchblade built into the cane shot out and presumably severed the man's femoral artery. It was a death sentence but one that would take a few seconds to take and once they saw that the little boy was armed with a blade the other two abandoned the girl and ran to aid their friend.

While the one ran to the side of the one who was now staggering and staring at the horrifying amount of blood coming from his leg the other one ran over and before Whitley could thrust the can at him he grabbed Whitley and threw him through the air and into a dumpster.

From past experience, Whitley could tell that he was going to pass out from the impact soon but he still did his best to ignore the pain in his leg and turn to face the man. The last he saw was the man coming towards him with his arms raised and a rock in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Whitley awoke in a bed that was much larger than any he had ever seen as the Arc cabin. It was much softer too. There were heavy blankets that were covering his body and a dense pillow under his head.

It looked like a very high-quality bed in an otherwise spartan room. There was a bedside table that seemed to be something that was handmade. It had a glass of water on it. Whitley took a sip and instantly regretted it. He had no doubt that the water was fresh when it was put out but he could tell that it was old and stale by the strange aftertaste that it left.

Looking for his cane he found it balanced against the bedside table. The blade had been retracted which told him that his savior had been well versed in advanced weapons.

Taking the cane he got back to his feet and took moment to get his balance back. When he had it he headed for the door. The door swung open with a slight squeak and Whitley found himself in a corridor. There was a door at the end and there were several other doors along the way.

The door at the end was clearly meant to be the main door as it was the only one that didn't have a privacy lock on it.

Opening the door Whitley saw a large man that looked entirely too strong to be stacking books on a shelf. But he was, and next to him was a silver-haired boy who was doing the same thing.

"Thank you for taking us in considering how little we've actually told you about us." the boy said.

"Don't worry about it. I have been where you two are, alone and afraid. You don't need to tell me that you two are running from something. I can see it in your eyes. But I can also see your hearts and you two are half decent kids. Certainly better than I was when I was your age and look at me now." the man said. It was during this that he saw Whitley standing in the doorway looking slightly confused.

"Hello there, I am glad to see you're awake, my name's Tukson what about you son." as he spoke the man stepped the distance between them and offered his hand to Whitley. A hand that Whitley accepted nervously.

"My name is Whitley, it is nice to meet you Tukson. If I might ask how did I come to be here?" Whitley asked he was hoping to get answers as to his whereabouts and the condition of the girl from the alley. If she didn't run when she had the chance he was afraid of what was gonna happen to her.

"I found you on the front step of my store and I found three dead men in the alley behind it. You don't know what happened to them do you." the question was clearly a decisive one and the answer that Whitley gave would no doubt determine how long he was welcome here.

"I know that I killed the one when I caught him and two others trying to rape a girl in your alley, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Whitley knew that trying to turn the table on his host may not have been his brightest idea but he felt that one challenge of character deserves another.

The man laughed and said "I should tell you the truth then shouldn't I. yes I know what happened to them. Once I heard the sound of screams I came outside and saw you get knocked out then the girl in the alley killed the other two men. Turns out she didn't need to be saved. I brought you in here and you have been asleep for about half of a day."

Before Whitley could ask any more questions the bell at the door rang. And in walked a man that had a long blonde beard. He was looking around. As he made his way to the counter and with his head pointed down he said

"Sir, I am looking for someone."

"Hah, aren't we all" came Tukson's reply.

"Well I should have been more specific I am looking for the man who murdered my baby brother." as he spoke he looked up and locked eyes with Tukson he clearly wanted to see the larger man's reaction to the news.

"Your brother was on the battlefield, so was I. I had just watched him butcher five men." it was the silver-haired boy that had answered. He had positioned himself behind the newcomer.

"And that makes shooting him with an anti-material rifle okay?" the stranger replied

Before the silver-haired boy could answer Tukson broke the silence. " **You killed this man's brother"** it was clear that Tukson not happy with this news. " **Get out** ," he said as he pointed to the door.

The silver-haired boy offered no response he simply walked out and the blonde man followed shortly after. Whitley went to follow them but was stopped by Tukson who blocked him with his arm. "Let him go, this is his fight," Tukson said.

"And what about me?" Whitley countered with. "I just told you that I killed a man. Are you going to throw me into the jaws of the first person who comes asking? And whatever happened to see that he was a half decent kid?"

Whitley wasn't aware that his voice was raised but the blatant lack of moral consistency in this man annoyed him.

"I knew what he did before the blonde man walked in here," Tukson said. "He told me everything. He said he had killed a man that the brother of that man would be looking for him. He said that if anyone ever came here looking for him he wanted me to throw him out so that I wouldn't catch any of the heat for what he had done."

Realizing that he had been raising his voice for no reason Whitley asked him another question this time he was more polite about it. "Do you know where I could find the girl from the alley, is she still there?"

Tukson shook his head. "You don't find Neo, Neo finds you," he said.

"Well, how can I increase the odds of Neo _finding_ me then?" Whitley asked. He wanted to thank the girl since she was the one who most likely saved him.

Raising his hand to his chin Tukson scratched his sideburns and said"I don't know how you would do that. She is pretty hard to notice even when she is there. I can't give you any advice on what to do since I barely know her beyond face, name, and skillset."

"Well what is her skill set," Whitley asked if he could find out what she did then that may help him find her.

Tukson kept his hand on his sideburns as he answered. "She is a talented killer and thief, although she prefers to steal rather than kill."

"Thank you," Whitley said whether he had meant to or not he had just answered Whitley's question

He left the bookstore and quickly turned around and went back inside. "Do you have a picture that of that I can borrow it would make finding her much easier?" he hadn't even finished asking him when Tukson was handing a photo that was of a girl that could have been the girl he saw in the alley to him. Next to her was a man who looked old enough to be her father he had red hair a white coat, a bowler hat, he had a cane.

Whitley instantly recognized the man as Roman Torchwick he was a famous thief who Jacques had hired on many an occasion.

Leaving once more Whitley headed for one of the places he knew that Roman frequented and when he got there he saw a team of men in SDC security armor storming the building Whitley had heard of these attacks enough to know an SDC clean up job when he saw one. There weren't many options for who it was that they were after. It had to be Neo and Roman. They must have angered his father and now they were being killed.

He could see her in the building hiding in a closet hoping she wasn't found but not being able to truly fight back like she was before. The thought brought a rage upon him unlike any he had felt before. Now he had a purpose beyond becoming a hunter he had to save her from this attack. His anger quickly boiled over and she felt it all rush out from him at once and when it did a strange black cloud formed around him he could see as though it wasn't there but he could tell that nobody else could.

Once more the rage cut through his mind. And the next thing he saw was Neo sitting on the floor of a room inside the building looking up at him with a gaze that he couldn't understand. He looked around the room and saw the team of soldiers all dead and the cane in his hand with the blade extended. He went to ask Neo if she was alright when all the strength in his legs had left him

As he collapsed to the floor with his vision fading he took solace in the fact that Neo seemed to be safe.

…

When Whitley awoke he tried to sit up only to be stopped by a set of arms that were wrapped around him. Looking at the arms he saw that Neo was holding on to him as tightly as she could in her sleep.

A part of him knew that she was dangerous and that she should be avoided at all costs but when he looked at her face and saw how peaceful she was he chose to stay where he was. He also knew that if he wanted to apply for beacon then he needed to get there as soon as possible.

But he couldn't bring himself to move. Looking back down to Neo. he saw that not only was she at peace but she was smiling. In truth, it was the smile that clinched the deal. He still needed to get to Beacon but he could wait a little while. After all, he wasn't in any major rush.

 ** _hello, I have two pieces of news. the first is that this timeline will be temporarily put on hiatus while another one is cataloged. the other is that I will be returning to this timeline at some point. maybe by next year maybe sooner. thank you for bothering to read the stuff written after the chapter has finished I know that I am bad about reading that myself so thank you._**


End file.
